


They Can Wait For Us

by OnyxAlt (OnyxWyvern)



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxWyvern/pseuds/OnyxAlt
Summary: Though from differing clans, Onyx and Cherry somehow end up planning for a raid together. Too bad Onyx needs a little... ‘help’ from Cherry before they begin.— This will be a lot more explicit compared to my previous work with these two —





	They Can Wait For Us

     It had been a long time since Onyx had seen her. Her bright red frame she knew all too well; hell, Cherry hadn’t seen Onyx even at the tower. But for a raid? Well, when Onyx and her four other clan mates needed an extra hunter to be their tether, Cherry signed right up. Cherry spent her time alone, primarily, away from everyone else. She was a damn good archer and an even better sniper, and much prefered that to Onyx’s “charge!!” strategy she always used. Onyx and Cherry complimented each other. Something many admirred about them. 

The Vanguard were never told directly about their exploits, wherever they may be. Many guardians caught on of course, and somehow the news even got to Cayde before he left for the shore. “You seen Cherry lately? I’ve heard she’s got an eye for you. Shhh. I won’t tell.” Was the last thing he ever said to her.  

Vanguard asside, with Thorn discovered and the Drifter relocated to the Annex (much to Ada’s discomfort), the relocation spurred a couple trips to be made to the inner workings of the City. 

“You got a fast forming Sparrow?” Onyx perked up from across the room, to the sound of the red exo’s voice. “Ya hear me, girl? Earth to On-yx” She enunciated very dramatically, still only getting a distracted stare out the window of the apartment. “Cronan’s been waiting for god knows how long. We gotta get out there soon.” 

Onyx stood up, and walked over to Cherry. They were still packing their gear; tight t-shirts and shorts being the only thing covering them. Onyx rested her hands on Cherry’s shoulders, looking down at the Nightstalker’s face. “I need your help with something first.” 

 Cherry couldn’t remember how it happened, but by the time she could process what Onyx said she was already pushed onto the nearby bed. Onyx’s bright magenta eyes peering down at her, half closed, something carnal and all too human behind them. Not even Braytech could remove that lustful look from someone’s eyes.

Cherry tried to force herself up, attempting, albeit half-heartedly, to push the gunslinger off her. Onyx ran her fingers along Cherry’s metal collar bone, and up over her shoulder. Every inch of Cherry was hot to Onyx’s touch, and all she could do was simply close her eyes and enjoy the ride. Onyx couldn’t hold eye contact with her, and she seemed desperate. “I said, I need your help.” Onyx said again almost pained. Cherry’s eyes flashed open. Was that... lust? “Touch me Cherry. I need you to.” Oh it was definitely lust. That was very clear to her now. Onyx was itching for some action, and had been for a while. And the perfect girl was there at just the right time, had she waited longer she’d have to satisfy her needs by herself. But that’s no fun, now is it.

“Fine then. If you won’t speak then i’ll do what I have to.” Onyx slid her hand down Cherry’s thin back, and soon what little clothing the red exo had on was off and on the floor. “You look much better like this, Cherry” Cherry looked at Onyx hard, partially in fear and partially in intrigued arousal. She’d never been in bed with someone so fiercely enthralled with her as Onyx.

Onyx rubbed a couple of fingers over Cherry’s thigh, just a little tease, for herself more than her partner. It’s just not fun if only one person is satisfied, and Onyx wanted this to last.

“They can wait for us. We have all the time in the world.” Onyx’s mouth clicked against Cherry’s in a little kiss, her eyes closed to thin lines of magenta. She felt her partner’s hands slide up her sides, something that made her shiver.

“We can’t let them get too suspicious-” Cherry managed to say as soon as the kiss was broken, only to be interrupted with “shhh. Just keep touching me, I like that.”

Cherry couldn’t help but obey. With that response, she didn’t care how long they took to get going. Onyx watched the red glow flare up in Cherry’s mouth, only to subcide again as if Cherry were preparing to protest. Instead, Cherry slipped her hands up her dominatrix’ sides and took off her top. This was met with a soft, guteral moan from Onyx, a sign of approval she believed, before her racing thoughts were interrupted by another, much more forceful kiss.

Onyx had a way of grinding her hips up against Cherry that she hadn’t noticed for a while. But after that kiss, that rubbing motion was the only thing she could focus on clearly. Onyx managed to rub her clit against her partner’s (however that works regarding exos), and her mouth angled into a sort of soft smile once she had heard that first, high pitched moan from Cherry.

“Oh yes. More like that.” Onyx suppressed her own moans, before a sudden knock on the door. Onyx growled in a longingness to continue on her submissive little friend, and reluctantly placed a single finger over Cherry’s lips, Cherry’s eyes staring up at her wide. God that look almost made Onyx ignore the wake up call of the mystery man at the door, almost for sure the raid leader, Cronan-15. That damn warlock never could wait for longer than ten minutes for anything.

“I’ll be with you guys in just a minute, dammit,” Was all she said to the impatient leader, who walked off disgruntled and annoyed. “Now back to what I was doing before, eh?” She said, clambering back onto Cherry, her round, longing eyes driving her mad. Cherry missed the weight of Onyx’s body on top of hers, quickly hugging her against herself. In some ways, Onyx welcomed that break. Gave her time to collect her thoughts on what she was doing to this Nightstalker. Onyx knew Cherry was needy; the little break only made Cherry want her more.

Onyx held her hands to Cherry’s hips, returning that rubbing technique that Cherry loved so much. Cherry breathed shakily, stiffling moans and clutching her needy partner tight. Conversation stopped. The grabbing and the groping continued for what felt like hours; a few position changes, even.

Soon Onyx was behind Cherry, touching her everywhere, warming her up as much as possible. Sometime in the mix Onyx pinned Cherry to the back wall, the two giving each other all the touching they’d need. After a chorus of moans, mostly from Onyx as if she’d ever admit it, the two had finished each other off quite well. They promised the maintenance frames they’d clean the sheets later. 

“What was that about?” Cherry asked, adjusting her armor and fixing her cloak over her shoulders. 

“Hm? Oh... heh...” Onyx looked away, as if embarrassed. “That was... well... I missed you, Cherry.” 

“You missed me? You missed me so much you fucked me before a raid? Come on Onyx I know something’s up.” 

Onyx fidgeted with one of the spikes on her head, still avoiding Cherry’s crimson gaze. “Cherry... I...” Onyx looked down, ashamed. “Cherry I love you.” 

Cherry dropped her knife, the blade stabbing the floorboards and sticking straight up. “Onyx...” 

“I know it’s silly, I probably never should’ve-“ 

“Onyx, I love you too.” 

Onyx stood there for a second, grabbed Cherry’s knife, and smiled. “Heh... you dropped this.” She gave her her knife and walked to the door. She stepped into the hall when Cherry turned her around again to face her. Cherry pinned her violet partner to the wall across from the door, and gave her one last kiss.

Cherry peeled herself off the gunslinger and closed the door to their room, tipped the frames extra for the knife-stabbed floor, and together they walked to the elevators to join the rest of the fireteam.


End file.
